Tension
by NightHorrors
Summary: Narumi storms out of the S.P clubroom...again, but what happens when Kiri thinks it's her fault?  Yes it's a lemon! My first one so be nice. Advice accepted. Flames will be shot down!


Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty Pop.

This is just an idea I had while listening to Avenged 7X and reading Beauty Pop. Probably full of typos. Rated M for mature if you don't like don't read.

The Sp clubroom was as loud as ever, with Iori 'charming' the ladies in the background, Ochiha typing away at his computer, and Kei just being himself. Kiri was sitting across from her sempai watching his cutting technique closely. Narumi was cutting out a new design on a practice dummy, but he couldn't with all this noise. Not to mention Kiri staring at him intently. He was already having trouble keeping down teenage hormones, and he didn't need her big brown eyes watching his every move.

Just when the sound almost became to much to bear on him a soft voice spoke up from across the table, "Naru-naru are you okay?" Kiri asked him with near to no emotion in her voice. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He swore just one remark about the way he cut and he would snap. "You cut the hair on the wig too short." She replied.

That was it, that was all she needed to say.

"SO WHAT!" Narumi belted. It made all the members stop what they were doing, and look at him. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF YOU!" Screamed the retreating Narumi going through the window in the Sp clubroom. Even though he meant to insult everybody in the clubroom Kiri felt like it was directed to her.

Narumi slammed the window so hard it almost broke on contact. "Naru-naru?" Kiri said under her breath. "Wha-what was th-that all about?" Said a trembling Taruto from the corner.

Suddenly Kiri stood up, and walked towards the door. "Where are you going Koshiba-kouhai?" Asked a boy with glasses who glanced up from his computer. "To get some juice." She answered coolly, and didn't say another word about it as she walked out the door.

"Umm, okay." Ochiha gave up, he had to get back to work anyways.

Narumi sighed and sat down against a tree. He couldn't believe he had just done that, and in front of Mussy-head too. Sure he yelled insults everyday, but he hadn't ever said he hated anybody before.

Kiri, he thought. She was beautiful, even if she wasn't girly like his fangirls, but that's what he liked about her. She was still cute even if she didn't act it, and he had to admit her cool attitude turned him on. As his mind wandered over to the subject of Kiri he felt a pull in his pants. He was startled out of his thoughts. 'Okay calm down. I have to stop thinking about that kind of stuff dammit!' he mentally kicked him self for thinking such things.

After he calmed himself down he heard a noise. Since he ran into secluded spot where no one knew about except him he suddenly got scared. "Wh-who's there!" He said out loud, hoping he hadn't stepped into a serial killers territory or something.

"Calm down Naru-naru it's just me." Said a rival hairstylist with messy hair who stepped in front of him. "Mussy-head what are you doing here?" Narumi asked, he just got his mind of this girl, and she just had to be here.

She walked over to him slowly, and set down beside him. "Why'd you run out of there like that?" She asked, he could almost see the worry replacing her usual tone of voice. "Oh, that. I'm sorry I was just tense then." He replied slowly.

Kiri jumped a little. Was Naru-naru, apologizing? She almost couldn't believe it. "Oh, so you don't hate me?" She asked hopefully. Narumi's heart jumped halfway out of his chest at her question. She thought he hated her? "N-no of course not. Like I said I was tensed at the time, so let it go." If he would've know what would happen next he probably wouldn't of said it.

Kiri smiled a bit at him then said "Okay, I sorta believe you." Narumi just looked at her 'What? How could you just sorta believe someone?' Kiri grabbed onto his shoulders, and lifted herself into his lap. A red face Narumi stiffened as she put both of her legs on either side of him her crotch rubbing against his for a moment.

"Mu-mussy-head wha-what are you d-doing?" Stuttered Naurmi. Their faces were so close together that he feel her breath on his face.

She just smiled, and leaned into his ear and said "Relieving your tension." Then she blew into his ear, which made him shiver from head to toe.

He just took in a deep breath, and gulped.

Kiri looked back up at him, and smirked. She closed her eyes smoothly, and kissed him on the lips. At first Narumi was shocked, but then he closed his eyes, and kissed back gently.

The kiss lasted for almost a minute until they both pulled back for air. They looked into eachothers eyes before coming back for more. This kiss was longer and more passionate then the first one.

Narumi slid his tongue over her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth a little letting him run his tongue past hers. She moaned a little, and moved her hands to cup his cheeks, and pushed into the kiss more.

Narumi's hands started to wonder as well, they glided across her slim waist. Since she was wearing just a T-shirt and jeans Narumi found out she really did have a nice figure. One of his hands moved around to her back, and held her tight. While the other hand moved up and brushed against her chest.

Kiri pulled away from their long kiss with a red face. Narumi pulled back too and turned a dark red realizing what had just happened, his hands never moved from their spot.

She touched the hand on her back, and gently pulled it over beside the other hand. Narumi got the message, and squeezed her gently. Her moans turned him on more.

Just then Kiri felt something hard press against her. A sly smile made it's way onto her face. She pulled pulled Narumi's hands away. The look of crushing depression on his face was soon replaced with pleasure when Kiri started to rub his hard-on slowly through his pants.

Small sounds of pleasure escaped his lips. Kiri pulled down his jeans, and boxers letting his erection free from it's cotton prison.

In all honesty Kiri was surprised by how well endowed he actually was. She got off of him, and he pulled his pants all the way off. She reached over and started to toy with him. She could tell that he was getting tired of that. To resolve that problem she put the head of his cock into her mouth, her tongue playing around in the slit of it.

Kiri had heard screaming before, from horror movies and stuff, but never like this. It was wonderful. Narumi's hands tangled themselves into hair, pushing her head gently.

She suddenly went all the way down on him surprising him.

"Jesus! What the hell possessed you to do that!" Narumi shouted through pleasured pants of breath.

Narumi really wasn't looking for answer and Kiri knew it so she just kept on with her marvelous movements.

Narumi let out loud moans of pleasure that didn't have to be concealed because of where they were at. She went faster with no rhythm, but Narumi didn't care at all. I mean who would care if they were sucked off by their crush!

He pulled her hair tighter feeling himself come close to going overboard.

"Ah! K-kiri!" That was the only warning she got before he shot off into her mouth.

She took him out of her mouth, and swallowed all of his cum except for some that slid out of corner of her mouth. Narumi grabbed her chin, and with one lick it was gone.

They both sat there, hearing nothing but their own pants of exhaustion. Narumi reached both of his arms around her, and held her close.

"I love you Kiri." He said into her ear.

"I know, I love you to." She said quietly.

They would've both stayed there forever, but they knew the S.P would just come looking for them. They didn't need that at all. So Narumi got up and put his pants back on. Before leaving they exchanged a few more love filled kisses.

Kiri and Narumi stepped through the clubroom door and were met by very suspicious stares.

"_Kirity! Where have you been!_" Iori shouted and glomped Kiri Kei soon followed with a glomp of his of his own.

Narumi felt just a bit jealous, but he knew Kiri loved him. That was all he needed. He sighed, and went back to the wig he was cutting earlier. Ochiha looked at him, curiosity was filling his eyes through his glasses.

"So, where have you two been?" He asked in a cold voice that would make even his fangirls leave him alone.

"No where." Narumi said turning back to his work. "Oh yeah, Ochiha," Narumi said turning his head to look at the man on the labtop.

Ochiha looked up from his work.

"I win."

There ya' go! You thought I was just an innocent 11-year old! This is my first lemon fanfiction so I didn't want to make todirty. So tell me what you think! Oh yeah, and if anybody knows what a mary-sue is can you please tell me! People have been bashing on one of my favorite Kingdom Hearts characters, Xion and I wanna know why.


End file.
